Dulce espera
by fiorelaa91
Summary: Temari relata en primera persona como fue su experiencia en la búsqueda de un bebé y sus sentimientos en el curso del embarazo.
1. Prólogo - Paso 1

**Nota de autor:** Me volvió a pasar lo mismo, tenía pensada esta historia como one shot y terminó siendo fraccionada en capítulos. No voy a cambiar nunca n.n

¿Por qué un nuevo fic? Porque estoy de vacaciones y tengo que aprovechar este momento a full.

 _Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

-x-

 **Prólogo.**

Hablar conmigo misma a veces me resulta algo extraño, sin embargo, lo veo muy necesario ya que me ayuda a pesar. Justamente hoy era uno de esos días, un día de pensar mucho ¿Y por qué? Porque había un tema rondando en mi cabeza desde hacía bastante y era hora de afrontarlo…

El embarazo… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Primero te casas, luego te vas de luna de miel con tu marido y haces "cositas" con él, un mes después te das cuenta de que no te vino el periodo y entonces te haces un test de embarazo y… ¡Tarán! ¡Dio positivo! Esperas a que tu esposo vuelva del trabajo y le das la bella noticia, obviamente él se pone sumamente contento y te abraza. Unas semanas después comienzas a sentirte pésima y un día, luego de esperar 9 meses, nace de ti una hermosa personita.

Parece fácil, es decir, todos estos pasos están descriptos detalladamente como para que ninguna mujer se equivoque. Quizás debería intentarlo…

-x-

 **Paso Nº1: Casarse con el amor de tu vida.**

El primer paso ya estaba hecho, me había casado con Shikamaru hacía poco. Trabajamos mucho tiempo juntos como supervisores de los exámenes chunin, también compartimos misiones e incluso sobrevivimos una guerra juntos, pero eso no era lo más importante. Lo que nos llevó a dar el gran paso era ese sentimiento de extrema confianza que teníamos el uno por el otro, particularmente yo que nunca había sentido eso con nadie. Sabía que Shikamaru nunca me dejaría caer y claro, yo haría lo mismo por él.

Diez meses había durado la planificación de la boda y todo ese proceso fue muy estresante. De haber sido por nosotros simplemente hubiéramos firmado un papel y listo, sin ceremonia. Lo sé, somos muy sencillos. Pero esta no era una boda común, claro que no, era la primera boda que se realizaba entre dos personas de aldeas diferentes, mejor dicho ¡De países diferentes! Y nada podía ser tomado a la ligera.

Cuando el consejo de ancianos de Sunagakure se enteró de mi compromiso con Shikamaru Nara de Konoha pensé que se aproximaría la Quinta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Inmediatamente me llamaron para una junta y comenzaron a bombardearme de preguntas. " _¿Eres consciente del peligro que implica está relación? ¿Cómo crees que sentiría tu padre si estuviese vivo? ¿Ya tuviste sexo con él, verdad?"_ Todo fue muy incómodo y por momentos creí haber tomado una muy mala decisión al comprometerme con alguien de Konoha.

Por suerte mis hermanos me acompañaron en todo ese proceso y apoyaron mucho mi decisión, bueno… debo admitir que al principio a Kankuro no le agradó mucho la noticia pero con el tiempo fue cediendo e incluso llego a convertirse en algo así como mi "dama de honor" o mejor dicho un "damo de honor". Gaara en cambio era más callado y serio y no solía hablar de los preparativos de la ceremonia en sí, pero me ayudó mucho a la hora de enfrentarme con esos ancianos ya que siempre estaba en las reuniones junto a mí. Puedo decir con seguridad que ellos nunca dejaron que me rindiera.

Yo no quería dejar mis labores, no era mi estilo. Siempre fui una chica muy activa y además me encantaba lo que hacía, sobre todo ser supervisora de los exámenes chunin. Por otro lado necesitaba el dinero, que no era mucho, pero era necesario para pagar muchas cosas de la boda.

Trabajo, reuniones, novio, más reuniones ¡No sabía cómo repartir mi tiempo! Todo era una locura, tanto que había llegado a bajar 7 kilos en dos meses. Los nervios y el largo viaje de Suna a Konoha y viceversa me estaban montando.

Recuerdo que en una ocasión tuve que ir a Konoha con el único motivo de elegir las flores para usar en decoración de la boda. Sí ¡Seis putos días de viaje sólo para escoger flores! Ni siquiera me interesaba, me daba igual que flores usarían porque yo no sabía nada de éstas. La idea original era que Ino se encargará de los arreglos florales porque yo confiaba mucho en su gusto y todo lo que ella escogiera para mi iba estar perfecto. Pero no, el consejo de Suna quería que yo esté presente en cada una de las decisiones de la boda. ¡Que fastidio! Viajaba y viajaba, siempre sola obviamente porque Shikamaru y mis hermanos estaban ocupados como para acompañarme y eso me hacía sentir triste.

Los días en los que volvía a Sunagakure con la cara larga, mi hermano Kankuro hacía lo imposible para sacarme una sonrisa. En una ocasión él me regalo un día de spa. Al principio me pareció algo tonto, pensaba ¿Yo en un spa? pero finalmente me gustó. Mi pelo quedó brilloso, mi piel suave, mis uñas bien arregladas. Como ya me sentía mejor ese mismo día fuimos a la prueba de maquillaje, la especialidad de uno de mis hermanos. Éste se deleitaba tanto cuando miraba todo ese mundo de colores, y yo… bueno, yo no entendía nada ya que nunca me había maquillado en la vida. Probé muchos estilos y no sabía si el maquillaje me quedaba realmente bien, pero no importaba mucho, lo cierto era que había pasado una gran tarde con mi hermano Kankuro.

Esa misma semana tuve que ir a escoger mi vestido de novia. Debo admitir que escoger un vestido me emocionaba un poco, no tanto como a las chicas normales pero me emocionaba en fin. También fui con Kankuro aquel día. " _¡Muy corto! ¡Muy escotado! ¡Tápate un poco más! ¡No te tapes tanto! ¡Ese color es feo! ¡Sin tanta pedrería! ¡No tan simple!"_ Decía mi hermano todo el tiempo. La cita terminó durando tres horas, sí, había perdido tres horas de mi valiosa vida probándome vestidos, tiempo que podría haber usado en alguna misión para ganar dinero. Comenzaba a desespérame ya que debía elegir uno lo suficientemente fino pero lindo también. Busqué por dos hora más y terminé eligiendo uno muy hermoso con mangas para darle elegancia y ajustado para darle algo de sensualidad. Además, el encaje le daba un toque romántico y tenía apenitas un toque de brillo para hacerlo divertido. Costó, pero lo había logrado ¡Ya tenía mi vestido! Y cuando comenzaba a ponerme contenta, mi hermano me recordó que la semana entrante tenía una cita con la peluquería ¡No podía creerlo! Esa semana quería viajar a Konoha para estar con Shikamaru, hacia un mes que no lo veía y ya comenzaba olvidar el rostro del hombre con el que me casaría. Tuve que llamarlo para darle la mala noticia de que no nos veríamos en mucho tiempo. Él estaba algo triste pero entendía mi situación.

Fui a la peluquería para hacerme la prueba de peinado y fácilmente me decidí por un peinado recogido con un tocado dorado. Compré los zapatos que eran muy altos para mi gusto pero lindos. Fui a la cita para elegir el pastel de boda y opté por uno de chocolate y fresa. También fui a la reunión para escoger mantelería del salón, lo acompañé a mi hermano a comprar su traje, escogí los suvenires y un millón de cosas más. Fueron dos meses de compras y elecciones y obviamente mi billetera quedó hecha añicos. Tristemente para esa altura ya había dejado mi puesto como guardia del Kazekage, no era más supervisora de los exámenes chunin y ya no participaba de la comisión legislativa de la aldea por lo que el resto de los preparativos fueron pagados por mis hermanos, otro motivo por el cual sentirme terriblemente mal. No tenía más trabajo ni sueldo, le estaba quitando dinero a mis seres queridos y encima hacía dos meses que no veía a mi futuro esposo y todavía quedaban doscientas cosas por preparar. Todas las noches lloraba en mi alcoba, dejé de comer y casi ni dormía. Pensaba que a ese ritmo llegaría al altar arruinada y quizás al verme Shikamaru no me querría más, porque hasta mi humor había cambiado. Estaba irritada, malhumorada, muy gritona, bueno… siempre fui así pero ahora mis sentimientos estaban potenciados.

Faltando un mes para la boda ya había solucionado la mayoría de los preparativos en cuento a la ceremonia, sólo faltaba la parte legal, "el papeleo". Los ancianos de consejo mi hicieron firmar un millón de documentos donde debía aclarar que abandonaba la aldea por voluntad propia, que no le iba a contar ningún secreto de estado a Konoha, que prestaría mi fuerza de trabajo si algún día ellos lo requirieran, eso entre muchas cosas más. En resumen, mi vida les pertenecía por completo y podían hacer conmigo lo que quisieran. Los odiaba con todas mi fuerzas, en cada una de las reuniones me trataban como una desertora, una traidora a la patria, la peor de las basuras, no lo decían con esos términos pero era lo que yo sentía. ¿Después de tantos años de servicio a mi nación, así me pagaban? No les decía nada porque contestarles sólo le hubiera traído problemas a mi hermano Gaara y él no se lo merecía, no merecía sufrir por culpa de las estúpidas decisiones de su hermana mayor.

" _Falta una semana, aguanta un poco más"_ ,me decía Gaara y yo resistía como podía, hasta que finalmente el gran día llegó.

Antes de la parte linda de ceremonia primero tuvimos una charla con Mifune, el líder del País de Hierro y fue él quien nos casó ya que éste pertenecía a un país neutral y era el más óptimo para unir dos naciones diferentes. En la charla nos explicó que boda era sumamente importante para reafirmar la alianza shinobi y que debíamos comprender la enorme responsabilidad que eso significaba puesto que si en un futuro los dos decidíamos separarnos entonces eso podía llevar a una guerra entre naciones. Obviamente aceptamos estos términos ya que éramos muy optimistas y no pensábamos en que alguna vez podríamos separarnos. Dicho esto se dio por terminado la parte legal y aburrida y proseguimos con la fiesta.

¿Qué fue lo más lindo de la ceremonia? Estar junto a Shikamaru después de tres meses separados, se veía tan guapo en su traje y muy maduro por sobre todas las cosas.

Toda nuestra familia, nuestros amigos, nuestros compañeros de trabajo nos abrazaban y felicitaban. Algunas personas faltaban y eso nos dolía un poco, en especial la ausencia del padre Shikamaru. En cuento a mi familia… bueno, yo no creo que mi padre hubiera estado muy de acuerdo con esta boda y muy probablemente me hubiera matado antes de casarme, pero a mi madre si la extrañaba mucho y hubiera deseado con todas mis fuerzas que estuviera ahí, viéndome en aquel día tan importante para mí.

Bebimos, comimos, cantamos y bailamos por muchas horas. Todos la pasamos de maravilla y podía afirmar que todo el esfuerzo hecho había valido la pena.

Finalizó la fiesta y nos sentíamos muy cansados pero la noche aún no terminaba, no, todavía faltaba la tan esperada y aclamada luna de miel.

¡Paso Nº 1 concretado! Bien hecho Temari...

-x-

Ya está en proceso el capítulo Nº2 y que quédense tranquilos que es un poco más emocionante que el primero. Nos vemos en la próxima.

Comenten mucho! :)


	2. Paso 2

**Nota de autor:** Disculpen la demora, es que me estoy estudiando para exámenes/finales de universidad. Aquí les dejo el capítulo que les debía y les aviso que hacia el final tiene algo de lemon (tranquilo). Que lo disfruten.

-x-

 **Paso Nº2: Hacer un bebé (En la Luna de Miel)**

El segundo paso también ya estaba hecho, el más importante podría decirse. Pero debo admitir que en ese momento no pensaba en fabricar un bebé.

En la noche de nuestra luna de miel Shikamaru y yo nos quedamos en un hotel con aguas termales a las afueras de Konoha. El lugar era carísimo y no podíamos pagarlo pero mi hermano Kankuro insistió en hacerse cargo a modo de regalo. Siempre le estaré agradecida por ello.

Al entrar a la habitación quedamos muy sorprendidos, se notaba que era un lugar hermoso, tenía paredes blancas impecables, cortinas rojizas, cama acolchada con sabanas súper suaves, y no sólo eso, si abrías las ventanas podías observar un paisaje de montañas nevadas que era de ensueño.

Lógicamente estábamos algo cansados por la boda y teníamos muchas ganas de acostarnos pero antes debíamos tomar un baño. De donde yo vengo no existen las aguas termales así que estaba muy entusiasmada por darme un chapuzón.

Entré al vestuario de mujeres y me quité toda la ropa. Al principio me moría vergüenza porque estaba completamente desnuda frente a varias mujeres. A ellas todo la situación les resultaba muy normal y no me miraban juzgándome o buscándome algún defecto, pero aun así estaba algo incomoda. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas imperfecciones ya que recién acababa de casarme y me había arreglado mucho para aquella ocasión. Mi pelo brillaba, mi piel estaba bronceada, tenía las uñas bien pintadas y obviamente me había realizado una depilación completa ¡Ese día que estar perfecta!

Agarré un champú con aroma a vainilla y un jabón con cascaritas de naranja y me dirigí a la zona de duchas. Allí me senté en un pequeño taburete y me miré frente al enorme espejo sobre la pared. Recuerdo haberme sorprendido mucho ¡Estaba muy delgada! Había bajado varios kilos por culpa del estrés que me ocasionó preparar la boda. Verme tan flaca me parecía raro ¿Era un defecto o una virtud? En todo caso no era el momento para analizarlo.

Terminé de asearme bien y fui directo a las aguas termales. Allí, en una esquina había ancianita que parecía estar de lo más relajada, entonces decidí sentarme junto a ella para compartir ese ambiente tan agradable.

\- Pero que hermosa jovencita se sentó a mi lado, dime querida ¿Por qué estás aquí? – La señora me habló muy dulcemente.

\- Estoy en mi luna de miel. – Le contesté.

\- Apuesto a que te sientes muy nerviosa.

\- Un poco. – Claro que lo estaba, porque no quería que las otras mujeres del lugar me mirasen desnuda.

\- ¡Hahahahaha! – Rió muy fuertemente. – A mí no me engañas, en cuestión de minutos saldrás de aquí y te encontrarás con tu esposo para tener relaciones por primeras vez, eso debe ponerte muy nerviosa.

La maldita anciana tenía razón ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Estaba en el hotel con el fin de tener mi primera vez con Shikamaru.

Pensar que el gran momento llegaría en menos de una hora me hacía sentir muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Jovencita te sientes bien? Estas un poco roja… – La vieja me miró confundida.

\- Estoy algo mareada, debe ser por el ambiente caluroso.

\- Pues deberías salir un rato del agua y quedarte a un costado ¿No querrás morir sin haber tenido sexo, cierto?

\- Que graciosa…– Le consté con una sonrisa pero por dentro quería matarla.

\- Piensa en tu esposo. ¡Pobre hombre! Él te está esperando en la cama todo desnudo con una rosa en la boca y tú aquí muriéndote. – Seguía con su risita burlona.

\- Sí, pobre… – Cerré mis ojos para que viera que intentaba relajarme, creí que así lograría que se calle.

\- Niña… – Interrumpió mi descanso. – ¡Te está saliendo sangre de la nariz! ¿Por qué mejor no sales del agua?

\- ¡Diablos! – Me vi en un espejo y era verdad, mi nariz sangraba mucho. Estaba muy nerviosa y el agua caliente no ayudaba en nada.– Mejor salgo de aquí.

\- Ponte algodón, no querrás arruinar tu hermosa lencería sexy con la sangre de tu nariz.

Ni me molesté en contestarle, lo único que quería era agarrar mi abanico y matarla con algún jutsu mortal de viento, de hecho ya había pensado en un nombre y todo: "Jutsu mata viejas chismosas". Sin embargo preferí ocuparme de mi nariz.

A los pocos minutos el sangrado disminuyó y podía sentir que mi cuerpo olía a vainilla y naranjas, un aroma muy suave a comparación de otros. Pude haber elegido el champú de mango o el jabón de piña pero me parecían fragancias muy fuertes. Yo era una chica tranquila, nada osada, vainilla y naranjas estaba bien para mí.

\- Espero que a Shikamaru le agrade. – Me dije a mi misma frente al espejo del vestuario. – ¿Qué es lo que sigue?...

Era hora de elegir la lencería. Ino la había comprado en mi lugar porque a decir verdad yo era una completa inútil en esas cosas, de haber sido por mí muy probablemente hubiera escogido ropa interior del tipo que usan las kunoichis en las misiones. Sí, el fiel y poco sexy conjunto deportivo ¡Nunca falla! Cuando Ino se enteró que yo era capaz de una cosa así, salió de inmediato a comprarme ropa interior y la puso en mi bolso y cuando abrí éste pude observar que había tres conjuntos para el elegir.

El primero era de estilo animal print y estaba compuesto por un brasier de algodón tipo push up y una panti con el mismo motivo.

El segundo era de tul rosado bordado y se conformaba de un brasier triangular, con ambos triangulitos unidos por un enorme moño de rosa. La braga tenía dos de esos moños a los costados.

El tercer conjunto era purpura, compuesto por un brasier tipo strapless forrado en seda y una braguita muy chiquita, ambas partes decoradas con encaje negro.

Recuerdo que cuando vi por primera vez aquella lencería francamente tuve pensamientos suicidas. No tenía ni puta idea cuál elegir, todos eran tan diferentes. El primero decía a gritos ¡Prostituta! El animal print era lindo pero me parecía muy osado. El segundo era demasiado rosado y con varios moños enormes, y francamente al tercero no le di mucha importancia sino hasta después.

Me probé los dos primeros y ambos me quedaban bien, eran del talle correcto, pero no me decidía por cual y me preguntaba _"¿Saldré del vestidor como una lolita tierna bañada en pai de frambuesa o como la ramera juguetona que sólo quiere dinero?"_ Creí que iba a morir. Fue entonces cuando decidí darle una oportunidad al tercero. De los tres era el conjunto más pequeñito, se me podía ver la totalidad del trasero y buena parte de las bubis, no obstante me encaba el hecho de que fuese purpura ya que ese siempre fue mi color favorito y el encaje negro lo hacía tan sensual, sin mencionar que mis hombros quedaban descubiertos y eso me agradaba bastante. _"¡Rayos!",_ pensé, ya había perdido mucho tiempo eligiendo así que rápidamente me puse una bata y salí del vestuario lista para enfrentarme con mi destino, bueno… no tanto.

En el pasillo del hotel, frente a la puerta de mi habitación me repetí mi misma:

\- Estoy linda, soy inteligente, ya pasé por una guerra shinobi ¡Podré con esto fácilmente! De nuevo, estoy linda, soy inteligente… – Así como seis veces, probablemente siete.

Cuando me sentí un poco más preparada tomé aire profundo y me animé a abrir la puerta.

\- Hola ¿Todo bien? – Me saludó Shikamaru al verme entrar a la habitación. – Tardaste un poco Temari.

\- Perdón, es que me quede hablando con una anciana. – Le consté sonriente.

\- No hay problema, yo también socialice un poco con unos tipos que estaban el baño.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de que hablaron? – Estaba segura que esos pendejos les estaban dando ideas pervertidas a mi esposo.

\- De comida, me contaron que el desayuno que traen aquí por la mañana es delicioso. – Al parecer la había pasado bien. – ¿Y tú de que hablaste con la ancianita? Seguramente era muy tierna.

\- Sí, como un algodón de azúcar. Hablamos de sus dulces nietecitos, todo estuvo muy tranquilo. – Le mentí, esa vieja irritante sólo me trajo problemas, pero no quería quedar mal frente a él diciendo esas cosas.

 _-_ Hmmm ¿Quieres ver la televisión un rato hasta que nos de sueño? - Me sugirió.

\- ¡Claro! – Acepté. Francamente no me moría de ganas por tener sexo inmediatamente así que perder un poco de tiempo estaba bien para mí.

En ese sentido el hotel era algo precario, su fuerte no era la tecnología y resultó que la tele apenas tenía cinco canales de los cuales tres eran pornográficos y los dos restantes eran de política y vida salvaje de animales. Optamos por éste último. Todo estuvo bien hasta un elefante macho comenzó a montarse sobre una hembra de la misma especie. Ahora eran cuatro los canales pornográficos y sólo quedaba el de política.

\- Temari… ¿Por qué no vamos a acostarnos? Antes que el canal de política también se vuelva porno. – Me dijo mi esposo riendo y a decir verdad yo también me reí un poco.

\- Buena idea. – Asentí con la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba " _¿Y ahora qué?"._

Poco antes de la boda de Naruto y Hinata, Shikamaru y yo habíamos estado en una situación parecida. Fuimos una noche a conocer un hotel con aguas termales con motivo de hacerles un regalo a los futuros novios. Todo fue muy extraño, Shikamaru y yo ni siquiera éramos novios y nos encontrábamos solos en una habitación matrimonial. Pudimos haber hecho muchas cosas pero preferimos esperar. Si el consejo de Sunagakure se enteraba que su princesita del viento había estado teniendo sexo con un shinobi de Konoha siendo seguramente hubieran rodados cabezas, en especial la mía. Iba a convertirme en una completa deshonra para mi familia, sin mencionar que seguramente la alianza shinobi se hubiera partido en pedazos o peor aún, podía haberse llegado a una guerra entre aldeas. Podría decirse que la paz mundial dependía de mi vida sexual.

Pero ahora estaba casada, ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera pero ¡No lo estaba haciendo! Los nervios no me dejaban avanzar.

\- Aquella vez todo fue más fácil. – Él interrumpió mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Hum? – No entendía a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando fuimos a las aguas termales por primera vez. Aquel día tomamos la decisión de no hacer nada y listo, el resto de la noche nos la pasamos comiendo bocadillos y charlando de la vida. Sin embargo ahora estamos aquí mirándonos y esperando que el otro de el primer paso. Todo es tan incómodo.

\- ¡Te entiendo!. – Le dije feliz de saber que pensábamos lo mismo. – Creo que estamos pensando mucho las cosas y quizás deberíamos relajarnos y dejar que todo pase cuando tenga que pasar.

\- Buen plan, ahora me siento más relajado.

\- ¡Yo también! ¿Puedes creerlo? Somos unos tontos, debimos haberlo hablado antes.

\- Vamos a dormir, hoy fue un día muy largo.

\- Bien, sólo déjame desabrigarme un poco, siento algo de calor aquí. – Muy tranquilamente dejé caer la bata que me cubría, después de todo sólo dormiríamos así que no importaba lo que llevase puesto por debajo de ésta.

\- Guau… – Me miró con mucho asombro.

\- ¿"Guau", qué?

\- Eso que llevas puesto, la lencería.

\- ¿Te resulta molesto verme así? – Tuve que preguntárselo porque quizás lo hacía sentir incomodo, después de todo habíamos pactado que sólo dormiríamos y de repente yo estaba semidesnuda frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡No!... Bueno si te sientes molesta cúbrete, pero sería una lástima porque estás… estás muy linda así.

Mi cara se ruborizó por completo.

\- Gracias. – Me sentí tan feliz de haber escuchado esas hermosas palabras salir de su boca. De alguna forma me ayudó a sentirme un poco más segura de mi misma y de mi cuerpo.

\- También siento algo de calor, haré lo mismo que tú.

Se quitó la ropa y al verlo me sonrojé peor de lo que ya estaba. Pocas veces había visto a Shikamaru sin su playera y mucho menos sin sus pantalones. Podría decirse que era la primera vez que lo veía tan descubierto. No era el tipo de hombre con un físico muy desarrollado pero tampoco era un flacucho. Tenía lo justo y necesario de músculos, perfecto para mí.

Y ahí estábamos, solos los dos, en el medio de esa enorme habitación. Él semidesnudo y yo igual, evidentemente no íbamos a dormir.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa, verdad? – Me acarició el rostro tiernamente.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Si lo estaba, sólo que no quería admitirlo.

\- No mientas, se nota en la carita. Tienes las mejillas muy rojas y tus ojos están algo húmedos.

\- Bueno, tienes razón… ¿Pero cómo no estar nerviosa si esta es nuestra primera vez como marido y mujer?

\- Pero no hay nada que temer. No soy un monstruo, no voy a morderte. – Dejó salir una risita. – Bueno, probablemente te coma pero… ¡A besos!

Y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre mí, me sujetó los brazos y comenzó a besar mi cuello frenéticamente.

\- Ya para, me haces cosquillas. – Le dije moviéndome para todas partes, quería alejarlo de mí porque éstas son mi debilidad.

Y entre medio de tanto forcejeo se me bajo un poco el brasier ya que este no tenía tirantes.

\- Mmm – Se relamió. – Te estás quedando un poco desnuda.

\- Eso parece. – Intenté subirme el strapples pero él me frenó.

\- Yo te ayudó. – Y en vez de subírmelo me lo bajo aún más. Al parecer alguien quería jugar un poco.

Sin importar la vergüenza que sentía al llevar mis pechos descubiertos, me dejé llevar por el momento. Muy en el fondo quería mostrárselos.

\- Tus hombros son muy lindos, me encantaría besarlos.

No entendía bien porque quería besarme esa parte del cuerpo, me parecía algo raro pero de todas maneras no lo detuve ya que me terminó pareciendo muy reconforte, como si fuese un masaje.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Me preguntó.

\- Sí, mucho. – Mi cara lo decía todo.

\- Esto te va a gustar más…

Bajó despacito desde mis hombros hasta mi escote y cuando llegó a mis pechos intensificó la potencia de sus besos. Al principio me asusté, era una sensación totalmente nueva para mí pero en cuestión de minutos todos mis miedos desaparecieron, se sentía tan rico.

\- Continúa por favor. – Le dije al ver que a veces se frenaba.

Entonces comenzó a lamerme los senos y luego los succionó. Diablos, me gustaba demasiado eso, tanto que de mis labios comenzaron a salir unos suspiros suaves y cortitos _"ahh" "ohh"_ y al parecer entendió que me agradaba porque me sonrió y comenzó a hacerlo más fuerte provocando que aquellos suspiros míos se hicieran más fuertes.

\- Que ruidosa resultaste ser. – Me dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

\- ¿A caso eso te molesta?

\- Para nada, al contrario… me encanta que lo seas y quiero quitarte más suspiros, de hecho quiero hacerte gemir de placer.

Y después de decirme eso automáticamente introdujo su mano por debajo de mi tanga.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! – Le grité, me había tomado muy por sorpresa.

\- Quiero fijarme algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa...?

De repente sus dedos se introdujeron dentro de mí.

\- ¡Kya! – Dejé salir un chillido.

\- Comprobado, estas muy mojada.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa? – Era tan ingenua.

\- Que te excitaste lo suficiente y ahora puedo penetrarte.

\- Aguarda… ¿Puedes ir un poco más despacio? Aun me siento algo nerviosa. – La idea de la penetración me excitaba pero al mismo tiempo me daba un poco de miedo, después de todo como era mi primera vez sabía qué me dolería un poco.

\- Lo que tú quieras hermosa.

Me termino de sacar la ropa interior para que ésta no se manchase, y con mi pelvis complemente descubierta él comenzó a darme besos allí abajo. Su lengua recorrió todos los recovecos de mi anatomía, incluso lugares que ni yo misma conocía. Y cuando mi rostro comenzó a dar indicios de satisfacción él introdujo nuevamente sus dedos dentro de mí y el placer se hizo doble. Su lengua y sus deseos parecían ser una perfecta conminación de placer.

\- Me estas empatando todo. – Me miró algo sonrojado.

\- Lo siento… – Le contesté apenada. Sentí mucha vergüenza cuando me dijo eso.

\- No te disculpes. Me encanta que estés así de mojada, me vuelve loco.

Rápidamente me arrinconó contra la cama y abrió mis piernas, supe que se aproximaba el gran momento. Acto seguido mi esposo se bajó el calzoncillo y pude ver que su miembro estaba muy duro, claramente estaba listo para a penetrarme.

\- Espera. – Lo detuve. – ¿A caso no vamos a cuidarnos?

\- Si uso protección voy a perder algo de sensibilidad.

\- ¿Pero qué hay de lo otro?

\- Ahora mismo no me importa lo que suceda en el futuro.

Claramente si quedaba embaraza no eran un problema así que proseguimos sin que nos importase mucho.

Con las piernas abiertas de par en par me dejé introducir su cálido y rígido miembro. Dolió por unos instantes puesto que yo era virgen, no obstante la molestia cesó en cuestión de minutos, estaba tan caliente que ni el dolor me detendría.

\- ¿Crees que puedas seguir Temari? – Me preguntó al ver que mi cara reflejaba algo de malestar.

\- Claro que puedo, recuerda que yo soy muy fuerte.

\- Okey, si eres tan fuerte prepárate para lo que está por venir.

Me giró e hizo que me ponga boca abajo, apoyando mis rodillas sobre la cama y con las piernas levemente separadas. Se puso por detrás de mí y tomándome por la cintura empezó a darme muy duro. Tenía absoluto control sobre mí. Era raro, por primera vez yo había perdido el mando sobre él y eso me excitaba mucho, tanto que comencé a gemir nuevamente.

\- Sigue gritando así y obtendrás tu premio. – Me susurró al oído.

¿Y cómo no hacerle caso? Sabía lo que se aproximaba y eso me calentaba aún más, así que mientras él me penetraba fuertemente yo empecé a tocarme los pechos para que me mirase y quedara tan caliente como yo y después de gemir vigorosamente de placer por varios minutos, él cerró sus ojos y en aquel instante sentí como era cubierta por una sustancia viscosa. Había terminado dentro de mí y al parecer lo había disfrutado tanto como yo.

\- Sigh… – Suspiró Shikamaru, todavía no recuperaba el aliento. – Rayos, eso estuvo tan bueno.

\- Conocido contigo. – Le sonreí dulcemente. – Voy a tomar una ducha para refrescarme.

\- Te acompaño.

\- ¿No querrás tener sexo conmigo en el baño?

\- Por supuesto que no…

Y minutos más tardes… ¡Sí, terminamos teniendo sexo en la ducha! Pero bueno, era de esperarse, después de todo era nuestra luna de miel y había que pasarla lo mejor posible y eso fue lo que hicimos. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

¡Paso Nº 2 concretado! ¿Bebé en camino? Lo sabré en un mes…

-x-

Nota: Que difícil es hablar de "pantaletas" o "bragas". Éstas tienen distintos apelativos en diversos países (sí, estuve averiguando). De hecho, yo no les digo así, acá en Argentina decimos "bombacha" pero claramente si lo hubiera puesto de esa forma nadie iba a entenderme. Nada, quería que lo sepan, fue complicado. xD


	3. Paso 3

**Nota de autor:** Hola gente, tanto tiempo sin hablar ¡No, no me morí! Estaba rindiendo unos exámenes en la uni. ¡Gomen!

La semana pasada hice una excepción y publiqué un one-shot, pero como habrán visto era muuuuy cortito.

Ahora sí, no los interrumpo más, continúen la lectura ;)

-x-

 **Paso 3: Realizarse una prueba de embarazo.**

Haciendo un poco de memoria, recuerdo que unos días antes de mi boda tuve mi periodo, por suerte éste no duró mucho y pude usar mi perfecto vestido blanco sin problema alguno.

Ya había pasado un mes desde la celebración de mi casamiento con Shikamaru y noté que aún no me había venido la regla. Como yo deseaba con muchas ansias quedar encinta, obviamente la falta de mi ciclo menstrual me pareció una muy buena señal aunque no suficiente.

Muchas veces el periodo de una mujer se detiene cuando ésta se siente muy estresada, y a decir verdad la planificación de mi boda resultó ser una experiencia muy cansadora para mí, por ende no pude evitar preguntarme a mí misma si la falta de mi regla era producto del estrés prenupcial o a causa de un bebé ocupando mi vientre. La única forma de saberlo era haciéndome un test de embarazo y aunque nunca me había realizado uno de éstos pensaba ¿Qué tan difícil pude ser?

\- Sólo haces pipi sobre la prueba, esperas tres minutos y luego chequeas el resultado. Si observas dos líneas azules entonces significa que estás encinta ¿Fácil, no? – Fueron las palabras de Hinata que muy amablemente se ocupó de contarnos su experiencia, después de todo ella había sido la primera en casarse y en quedar embarazada, y de alguna manera se había convertido en una especie de referente para todas nosotras.

Y sí, no era algo de que sorprenderse. Sakura, Ino, Karui y yo estábamos en la misma situación, todas recién casadas o a punto de hacerlo, y viendo de familias tan tradicionales lo más común era que luego contraer matrimonio buscáramos un niño.

En fin, la duda me mataba así que decidí comprarme un test de embarazo en secreto, y una mañana esperé a que Shikamaru se fuese a trabajar para inmediatamente encerrarme en el baño y poder leer las instrucciones adecuadamente.

El prospecto decía "Para las mujeres con ciclos regulares, la prueba de embarazo debe utilizarse después de la fecha estimada de menstruación." Lo cierto era que no me acordaba cuando me había venido la regla por última vez, pero estimaba que había sido alrededor de esa fecha así que proseguí con las instrucciones.

Cuando me dieron ganas de orinar tomé el test e, intentando no manchar nada, hice lo que tenía que hacer sobre éste. Tres minutos tardó en aparecer el resultado, tan sólo tres minutos, no obstante a mí me pareció una eternidad y mientras esperaba pude notar como mi frecuencia cardiaca y respiratoria se aceleraban rápidamente. Había estado en la peor de las guerras del mundo ninja y sin embargo en aquel entonces no me había sentido tan nerviosa como lo estaba en ese momento encerrada en el baño de mi casa.

Cuando los tres minutos pasaron, me acerqué lenta y temerosamente al tocador para tomar la prueba, y al ver el resultado no pude evitar dejarla caer de mis manos.

\- Negativo…

Pronuncié casi como un susurro, como un grito tenue que salía desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Me agaché hasta el suelo para observarla otra vez, creía que no había esperado lo suficiente o que los nervios habían nublado mi vista, pero no, al mirarla por una segunda vez aún se encontraba la misma y única línea azul, sola, tan sola como yo en aquel momento.

Me dejé desplomar en el piso para después llevarme las manos a la cara intentando atajar todas aquellas lágrimas de impotencia que de a poco empezaban a brotar de ojos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Me pregunté a mi misma con la voz quebrada en mil pedazos.

Los pasos que tanto había ensayado, esos mismos que habían recorrido mi madre, mi suegra y hasta Hinata, ya no servían en mí. Casarme, buscar un bebé en mi noche de bodas y luego realizarme un test de embarazo para que sorpresivamente diera positivo ¡Todo había fallado! El paso tres jamás sucedería y por ende el cuarto tampoco, ese que probablemente era el más bello y puro de todos. Ese día Shikamaru volvería a casa y no podría darle la feliz noticia, no podría abrazarlo con fuerza ni besarlo con pasión para celebrar la novedad del pequeño niño en camino.

 _Soy mayor que mis amigas, soy mayor que mi esposo, incluso tengo más edad de la que tenía mi madre cuando se embarazó de mí. No puedo retrasarme más de lo que ya estoy, además… ¿Qué van a pesar de mí? El clan Nara va odiarme, se supone que tengo la obligación de darles un heredero y futuro líder. ¿Y si hay algo malo en mí? ¿Y si estoy enferma y quizás nunca pueda concebir?_ _Shikamaru no podría estar nunca con alguien tan inservible como yo._ Aquellos pensamientos negativos en mi cabeza eran tan intensos que ni siquiera me dejaban respirar.

Como pude me levanté del suelo, sin embargo no lograba componer la postura y casi a rastras llegue a la cocina para intentar tomar un vaso de agua, y aunque la bebida se sentía más fría que nunca y me paralizó la boca del estómago, aun así no podía despertar de esa horrible pesadilla. La vida seguía, tenía que ir hacer las compras, asear la casa y regar las plantas del jardín pero las rodillas no me dejaban de temblar.

Tomé aire profundamente y me sequé las últimas lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas para poder retomar mis labores, después de todo ya no había más que hacer.

Pude haberle contado a mi esposo o a mis amigas la terrible experiencia que acaba de vivir, buscando que alguno de ellos me consolara o simplemente me abrazara, pero lo cierto era que no estaba de humor y preferí aislarme de todo el mundo.

-x-

A los pocos días de ocurrido esa horrible mañana, se cumplió un mes desde que Shikamaru y yo habíamos realizado nuestra boda, no obstante mis ánimos estaban muy bajos como para celebrar y conociendo a mi esposo supuse que él tampoco querría festejar ya que no era el tipo de hombre que le gustaran las cenas especiales o los regalos. En efecto, ese día pasó sin pena ni gloria, ya que ni siquiera recordó nuestro cumplemes de casados. Cuando creí que las cosas no podían estar peor, de pronto todo se tornó más triste que nunca. Sola, sin un bebé en el vientre y sin un marido atento a las cosas importantes de nuestra vida.

Cualquier persona que me hubiera visto en aquel entonces se habría percatado inmediatamente de que algo me ocurría, pero mi esposo era muy mal observador en lo que se refiere a los sentimientos, así que jamás de dio cuenta de lo mal que me sentía.

\- Hoy voy a acostarme temprano. – Le dije apenas terminé de lavar los platos.

No recuerdo bien lo que Shikamaru me contestó, la realidad es que tampoco me importaba mucho lo que hubiese salido de su boca aquel día. Lo único que más quería en ese momento era acostarme en la cama y taparme con las sabanas hasta la cabeza para terminar asfixiada. No era una ida tan descabellada, pensándolo bien si yo fallecía podía dejarle el camino libre a mi marido para que se pudiese casar de nuevo pero esta vez con alguien cuyo útero fuese más útil que el mío.

Para mi fortuna no logré morir bajo las suaves y cálidas sabanas de mi cama, una cama que bien pudo haber tenido el destino de convertirse en el lecho de amor de dos padres y un dulce bebé entre ellos. No podía evitarlo, todo, absolutamente todo me hacía recordar a ese pequeño que jamás llegaría.

Las lágrimas quisieron asomarse nuevamente en mis ojos, no obstante esa vez no les di oportunidad de hacerse visibles, porque antes de que llegaran a manchar mi almohada me quedé plenamente dormida.

-x-

Habían pasado ya una semana de aquella fatídica mañana donde leí el negativo de mi prueba de embarazo y nada había cambiado, todo seguida tan triste como en aquel momento. Lo único que hacia diferente a ese día era el hecho de que Shikamaru me había pedido sashimi de atún rojo para cenar, algo muy extraño en él ya que nunca me sugería nada para cocinar y dejaba que yo siempre me encargase del menú y por esa simple razón es que no me negué a su pedido aun sabiendo que ese tipo de platillos era bastante costoso.

Esa noche corté el pescado en finas lonjas, lo decoré con unas láminas de jengibre y al costado, como era de costumbre, coloqué unas perfectas bolas de arroz. Ya estaba a punto de poner los cubiertos en la mesa cuando escuché la puerta abrirse lentamente, era mi esposo.

\- Hai. – Me saludó desde la entrada de la cocina.

\- Hey, llegas temprano. – Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a sus llegadas tarde.

\- Si, es que… – Se calló por unos segundos y hurgó en su chaleco táctico como buscando algo. – F-feliz cumplemes Temari…

E inesperadamente de su vestimenta sacó una pequeña cajita roja y me la entregó en las manos, pero más sorprenderte que aquel bello regalo fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, algo no encuadraba.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, baka? Nuestro cumplemes fue la semana pasada. – Le recordé con bastante disgusto.

\- Claro que no, es hoy. Hace exactamente un mes que nos casamos.

\- ¡¿Estas insinuando que me equivoqué?! – Le grité enfurecida.

\- Pues si eres capaz de confundirte el día de mi cumpleaños y decir que es 26 de septiembre en vez del 22… ¿Por qué no te equivocarías con la fecha de nuestro casamiento? – Dijo un tanto molesto sin embargo enseguida se echó a reír. – Creo que para nuestro aniversario sería bueno que te regale un calendario donde puedas anotar las fechas importantes como estas.

En ese punto él tenía razón, en varias oportunidades me había confundido el día del nacimiento de Shikamaru e incluso el de nuestros amigos. Tuve que admitirlo, recordar fechas era mi punto débil.

Fue entonces cuando algo hizo ruido en mi mente y un extraño pero oportuno pensamiento surgió en mí. Si mi marido tenía razón y yo estaba errónea en la fecha de nuestra boda que casualmente era casi la misma que la de mi última menstruación, quería decir que me había realizado el test de embarazo antes de lo recomendado, una semana antes para ser precisa y eso pudo haber provocado un resultado erróneo.

\- ¡Ya vengo! – Solté un grito histérico y dejé el regalo de Shikamaru sobre la mesa sin siquiera saber que había adentro.

\- P-pero… ¿Y tú obsequio, no vas a abrirlo? – Me preguntó mi esposo sin entender qué diablos sucedía conmigo.

\- ¡Luego!

\- ¿Luego de qué, mujer? Anda, ábrelo pronto así podremos cenar.

Poco me importó la deliciosa cena que había preparado cuando recordé que tenía una segunda prueba de embarazo escondida en mi mesita de noche, una que había comprado para hacer un segundo intento que quedó en el olvido luego de haberme hundido en la depresión. Abrí el cajón del mueble y allí estaba, la tomé con cuidado entre mis manos y salí corriendo al baño a la velocidad de la luz rogando aun tener una mínima gota orina en mi vejiga, después de todo había ido al sanitario hacia algunas horas. En efecto, no sentía nada de ganas por orinar, pero hice la mayor de mis fuerzas, apreté mis puños y contuve el aire hasta que un chorrito pequeñito de orina mojó el test. Esperé y esperé los dichosos tres minutos que otra vez me parecieron una terrible eternidad. Cerré mis ojos y junté mis palmas en forma de oración para rezarles a todos los dioses e incluso a mis difuntos padres para que me ayudaran en aquella oportunidad. Entonces cuando sentí casi telepáticamente que los tres minutos ya habían transcurrido, abrí mis ojos y lo vi, vi el resultado.

\- Positivo.

-x-

Iba a dejar un saludo más largo pero recordé que en menos de 12 hs termina Naruto y comencé a sentirme muy triste *se iba a llorar a un rincón*

¡Los quiero, nos vemos en la próxima! TTnTT


	4. Paso 4

**Paso 4:** **Contarle a tu esposo que estas embaraza.**

No podía tomarme a la ligera el hecho de contarle a Shikamaru la feliz noticia de que iba a ser padre. Como éste hecho sólo sucedería una vez en la vida de ambos, tenía la obligación de hacer de esa declaración un momento único, pero la pregunta era _¿de qué forma?_

Como primera opción recurrí a mi buena amiga Hinata, ella ya había pasado por esta misma situación hacía ya unos meses y creí conveniente preguntarle cómo había sido su experiencia con Naruto.

—Bueno, yo quería que las cosas pasaran de la manera más convencional. —me explicó Hinata entretanto merendábamos en una hermosa casa de té en el centro de Konoha—, ya sabes, iba a esperar a que Naruto volviese de una de sus misiones y luego le revelaría lo del bebé, sin embargo…

—¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo? —me adelanté intrigada.

—Cuando estaba a punto de decírselo, me puse tan nerviosa que me comenzó a sangrar la nariz. Este sangrado era tan fuerte que mi esposo tuvo que llevarme de inmediato al Hospital.

—¿O sea… le dijiste lo del embarazo allí, mientras eras atendida?

—Algo así.

—¿Huh? —mascullé confundida.

—Antes de que pudiera confesarme, una enfermera agarró a Naruto del cuello y le dijo ¡Señor, cuide más a su esposa, ella está embarazada!

—Lo que significa que esa mujer arruinó la sorpresa —no pude evitar agregar.

—En aquel instante pensé lo mismo, no obstante todo resultó siendo muy bonito. Aunque aquellas palabras no salieron de mi boca, mi esposo me abrazó tiernamente por la emoción, ¡hasta lloró!

—Me imagino que tú también lo hiciste.

—Hmmm, no exactamente —reveló ella entretanto sus mejillas de a poco comenzaban a ruborizarse—, sentí tan fuerte conmoción cuando me tomó entre sus brazos que me desmayé y luego de eso no recuerdo nada.

Típico de Hinata — pensé—. No puede dejarse tocar por su hombre sin morir en el intento por una sobrecarga de nervios. Es tan linda…

Sin embargo lejos estaba yo de repetir los pasos de mi amiga, si bien su experiencia había sido única y hasta original, no me veía a mí misma ensangrentada por la emoción. Lo ideal era buscar otra estrategia para decirle a Shikamaru lo del bebé.

Por varios días me dediqué a leer artículos relacionados a ese tema en las revistas de embarazadas, mas no conseguí algo relevante. Decidí planear por mí misma algunas ideas que podían servir.

Primero pensé en algo relativamente sencillo. Esperaría a que Shikamaru no tuviese que ir a trabajar y sin que se diera cuenta le hornearía unas deliciosas galletas en forma de biberones y al dárselas a la hora del té, obviamente entendería el mensaje de que un niño está en camino.

A manera de segunda opción consideré reservar una mesa en un lujoso restaurante de Konoha. El mesero sería mi cómplice a la hora de colocar un chupón en la copa de champaña de mi esposo, y entonces cuando estuviésemos a punto de brindar, él se daría cuenta del extraño objeto en la bebida y pronto notaría la indirecta del futuro bebé.

Y como última idea se me ocurrió esperar a tener una noche de acción para interrumpir a la mitad del sexo mirándolo a los ojos y diciéndole que estoy embarazada, acto seguido Shikamaru se detendría para felicitarme y obviamente seguiríamos con el coito a modo de festejo.

Ya formuladas las estrategias, únicamente faltaba tomarse el trabajo de analizarlas. La primera opción me resultaba linda y tierna, esa que toda mamá amorosa elegiría sin pensarlo dos veces, mas yo no era precisamente de esas mamis; la segunda implicaba un enorme gasto de dinero, no sólo por el restaurante en sí, sino también por la generosa propina que debía dejarle a mesero por ayudarme; la tercera era mi preferida, no obstante en cierto punto carecía de seriedad, es decir, me lo imaginaba a mi esposo más feliz por tener sexo que por enterarse lo del embarazo.

Como era de esperarse, la problemática mujer en mi interior no dejaba que me de decidiera.

Después de varias horas de hacer sufrir a mi cerebro, resolví que lo mejor sería esperar a que los meses pasaran y un día, cundo mi vientre empezara a crecer y mis nauseas fuesen incontrolables, Shikamaru simplemente lo notaria. El plan era poco emocionante pero en ese momento no se me ocurría otra cosa más viable.

Al instante comencé a sentirme más aliviada, o sea, no había conseguido lo que quería pero no podía negar que cargaba con menos peso sobre mi espalda. La cabeza ya no me daba vueltas y todo indicaba que aquella tarde iba a ser tan tranquila como cualquier otra, o por lo menos eso creía. De repente escuché de qué manera la puerta principal del hogar era abierta y luego cerrada tras un fuerte golpe.

—¡Mierda, esta jaqueca me está matando! —soltó Shikamaru mientras atravesaba la sala de estar sin ni siquiera percatarse de mi presencia.

No era común de él volver a la casa de ese modo, y mucho menos con dolor de cabeza. Intuí que algo le pasaba y antes de gritarle enojada preferí ser más amable.

—¿Te preparo un té? —le pregunté para intentar ayudar en algo, después de todo yo siempre fui de esas mujeres que creen que una infusión caliente se arreglan todos los problemas.

—No —contestó a secas—, no quiero nada, hoy tuve un muy mal día. Mi compañero es muy maleducado, la nueva secretaria del Hokage agendó mal unas reuniones de suma importancia, se me cayó café sobre la camisa y además de eso muchas otras cosas más.

No es que me estuviese gritando ni mucho menos pero el simple hecho de haber entrado al hogar sin ser capaz de saludarme era algo que me irritaba demasiado, ¿qué culpa tenía yo de que él hubiese tenido un mal día? Ya estaba a punto de sacar mi abanico a modo de advertencia cuando una vaga idea se me cruzó por la mente y consideré frenar mi instinto asesino al menos por un rato.

—Ven conmigo —lo interrumpí en su relato.

—No, no te enojes pero prefiero estar solo en la alcoba —redirigió su lento camino hacia las escaleras.

No podía rendirme tan fácilmente, si permitía que se fuese entonces seriamos dos los malhumorados en la casa y ciertamente conmigo alcanzaba y sobraba. Caminé hacia corredor del jardín trasero y allí me senté sobre mis rodillas para poder pensar más claramente; algo debía hacer.

—Que vengas conmigo —le repetí esta vez con un tono de voz más alto aunque sin ser descortés. Si no me hacía caso, irremediablemente ya no quedaría más opción que darle un abanicazo en el medio de la cara.

—Bien, bien —aceptó reflejando un poco de temor en su rostro.

—Seguro con unos cuantos segundos bastará —añadí y luego hice una señal con mi mano para que se recostara sobre mi regazo—, y si no funciona luego puedes irte.

Sabía lo que le convenía, así que inmediatamente se echó boca arriba sobre el piso de madera, apoyando su cabeza entre mi cintura y las rodillas, con su rostro apuntando directamente al mío. Eso me trajo muchos recuerdos, no habíamos vuelto a repetir esa postura desde que éramos novios y volvíamos cansados después de haber trabajado en los Exámenes Chuunin.

Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente como consecuencia de la fatiga y la insoportable migraña. A partir de ese momento no hablamos más; ambos sentimos un fuerte deseo de relajarnos y de apreciar la oscuridad que poco a poco traía la noche. Simplemente se respiraba paz.

Conforme pasaron los minutos, la respiración de Shikamaru se fue normalizando; ya no tenía esa expresión de molestia y dolor en el rostro y parecía haberse quedado dormido.

Duerme como un bebé —medité, y de pronto aquella palabra empezó a resonar en mi mente—, ¿será que el niño tuvo algo que ver con ésto?

No puede evitar llevarme una mano al vientre para acariciármelo casi por inercia, sin percatarme que dicho movimiento había provocado que Shikamaru abriese sus ojos.

—Tenías razón, estar así me calmó por completo y no sólo eso, también me quitó esa horrible jaqueca —confesó con una sonrisa en su rostro, mas no tardó en cambiar su semblante de felicidad por uno que demostraba duda—, ¿por qué será, Temari?

Ni yo misma sabía el porqué de esa pregunta, simplemente había seguido un ambiguo instinto. No obstante, recordé aquella hipótesis que vagaba en mi cabeza hacia bastante tiempo. Tenía dos opciones, quedarme en silencio o decírselo.

Se lo dije.

—Quizás sea por el bebé —le respondí mientras sentía como mis mejillas se ruborizaban.

¿Acabo de hacer lo que pienso? —me pregunté a misma inmediatamente después de que aquellas palabras salieran de mi boca. Así mismo, le había declarado la noticia sin ningún tipo de misterio, sorpresa o festejo.

Lo único faltaba era esperar su constatación, mas no dijo absolutamente nada, en efecto, se quedó callado por varios segundos y me mente no pudo evitar pensar que algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

Ya me estaba a punto de parar para retirarme del lugar cuando se giró de cuerpo entero hacía mí y tomándome por la cintura con ambos brazos rompió el abrumador silencio.

—Ya veo, con que aquí adentro está mi hijo —pronunció dejando que la punta de su nariz rozara mi aun minúsculo vientre—, mi pequeño, tu mamá te tenía bien oculto.

Una dulce sonrisa de apoderó de su rostro y yo simplemente le respondí con la misma expresión.

Ya no hicieron faltas las sorpresas durante el sexo, ni una lujosa cena cuidadosamente premeditada, tampoco galletas de formas extrañas y por sobretodo, y eso sí que no, un fuerte sangrado nasal.

Solos en el corredor que daba al jardín, frente a la luz de la luna que nos alumbraba; nada más se escuchaba que el sonido de nuestros cálidos corazones latiendo.

—Volveré a apoyarme sobre tu regazo varias veces más —agregó—, creo que a partir de hoy será mi posición de descanso predilecta.

—¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres mucho más ésto a contemplar las nubes?

—Por supuesto, de esta forma puedo estar más cerca de ustedes dos.

Ahí entendí que la propia experiencia inolvidable la construye uno mismo con lo que es, sin más ni menos; siguiendo la propia personalidad, gustos y creencias, y que no importa cuán simple o sencillo luzca el proceso, si te representa entonces estás por buen camino.

Lo había logrado, y todo terminó resultando de la forma más perfecta para mí o más bien… ¡para nosotros!

-x-

Espero que les haya gustado gente, ¡muy buena semana!


End file.
